Last Dance
by luve-anime
Summary: A school party similar to the Alice Festival Ball will be held. Reo decides to visit and plans to abduct Mikan. Will Natsume notice she's gone? Who will Mikan dance with during the last dance? pls submit revies!
1. Chapter 1

**Last Dance**

**

* * *

CHAPTER 1**

Mikan and the others are going to move on to Middle Class. A few more months left and they're going to say goodbye to their Elementary days. Everything thing is still like before. Mikan being a one-star, Natsume calling Mikan polka dots, Ruka having a not-so-secret-crush on Mikan, and Hotaru who's still keeps blackmailing Ruka.

* * *

_**At Elementary Class B..**_

"**Good Morning**" greeted a cheerful Narumi-sensei who was wearing yet another costume as he entered the classroom.

"**Good Morning Narumi-sensei**" greeted back the students.

"**How is everyone doing today?"** asked Narumi.

"**We're all fine sensei**" replied half of the class in unison.

**"You do know that after a few more months you'll all become Middle Class students?"**

"**Since I'm your homeroom teacher, I'd like to be the first to congratulate all of you for making it this far."** said Sr. Narumi.

"**But before that, the academy will be holding a school party to celebrate this event."** He added.

Mikan raised her hand high, which got Sr. Narumi's attention.

"**Yes, Mikan-chan?"** he asked her.

"**What kind of school party is it sensei?** Mikan asked.

"**The party will be similar to the Alice Festival Ball. Every student is expected to be there**" answered Sr. Narumi.

"**Ooohhhh"** said some girls in the room who were obviously thinking of the "Last Dance" like the one during the Alice Festival Ball.

"**I also have another surprise for you class**" Narumi-sensei said which got the attention of everyone in the room.

"**Each room is assigned to do some preparations during this party. And Class B has been selected to be the Decorations Committee. Isn't that fun!?'** explained Narumi-sensei joyfully.

Half of the class groaned at Sr. Narumi's surprise.

"**Don't be upset everyone! Decorating the Main Hall will be a lot of fun!"** Sr. Narumi assured them.

Only a few were happy about the whole decorating thing. And most of them were girls, obviously.

* * *

_**At the Cafeteria..**_

"**Won't decorating be so much fun**?" said Anna who was eating a delicious desert which she made herself.

"**I can imagine it now. The Central Hall full of lights, balloons, and flowers!"** gasped Nanoko.

"**I'm so excited for the school party! I can't wait**!" cried out Mikan.

Hotaru pulled out her BAKA-gun and aimed it at Mikan. Mikan was hit in the face and flew up high (like in the TV show).

"**Don't get all excited. The party is still a few months away**." Hotaru answered expressionless.

"**HOTARRUUU!" **cried Mikan as she flew in the air.

* * *

**_A few minutes later.._**

"**I wonder,"** Mikan started

"**Is Narumi-sensei still going to be our homeroom teacher after we graduate?"**

"**I don't think so**" answered Yuu. "**We get different teachers every year."**

"**Oh"** sighed Mikan.

She was pretty bummed about the whole different-teacher-every year thing. She was always comfortable around Narumi-sensei.

Hotaru noticed this and handed Mikan some cake.

"**Here**" Hotaru said. "**Want a piece of my cake?"**

Mikan's eyes lit up. She never had a three-star cake. She ate the whole cake in one big gulp.

"**You owe me 10 rabbits**" said Hotaru.

"**What?"** said Mikan.

"**Don't worry. I won't be collecting personally. I'll let my debt-collector robot do that for me"** Hotaru said.

Then Mikan remembered the robot Hotaru invented which she used on her. Mikan then had this devastated look on her face.

And everyone in the table laughed when they saw Mikan's expression.

"**Don't worry Mikan"**Said Yuu who was trying to cheer Mikan up.

**"Are allowances will be arriving soon. You'll be able to pay Hotaru back in no time**"

"**But I was saving it to buy some fluff puffs" **she groaned.

**"Don't worry"** Hotaru said. **"I'll lend you some money"**

"**And then I'll be more penniless**"Mikan groaned even more as she keeps remembering the robot Htaru used to collect Mikans debt.

Everyone on the table laughed at Mikan.

**RING!!!!!!!! RING!!!!!!!!!! RING!!!!!..**The school bell rang.

And everyone slowly started to leave the cafeteria one by one.


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Two months had passed since the announcement of the school party. The days flew by quickly.

Soon enough it was a day before the school party. The Central Hall still wasn't decorating.

The whole academy has suspended classes so the students can prepare for tomorrow.

Each class was assigned to specific committees. Class B was assigned as the DeCom or the decorations committee. They were now starting to decorate the hall.

* * *

_**At the Hall..

* * *

**_

Anna was baking ginger bread cookies in the cafeteria. She made each of them dance to add fun and excitement to the hall.

Each of the ginger bread man was dancing happily. Anna made sure the cookies would last until tomorrow night.

"**These are just perfect for tomorrow night!**" Anna said as she took a bite at one of her cookies.

Yuu was also helping Anna make cookies. He served as her assistant.

"**Should I place these now in the fridge?"** He asked Anna while holding the freshly baked cookies.

Yome was picking some fresh flowers and placed them on beautiful vases.

He picked some flowers of various colors like red, yellow, purple, blue, pink, and orange.

Nanoko was experimenting on some chemicals trying to produce some colorful smoke for the stage in the hall. So far, she was able to make red, purple, blue and pink colors.

She was also helping Yome make the flowers last longer by adding each vase with some chemicals.

Hotaru invented a robot to help her hang some streamers and banners on the ceiling.

Hotaru was sitting down and holding a remote and controlling the robot, which helped her do her job.

Ruka asked some bunnies and squirrels to help make some decorations. The squirrels collected some pinecone, which Ruka gave to Mikan.

Mikan was the one making some decorations with the help from Ruka and Sumire. She made pretty decors from the pinecones the squirrels gave Ruka and the designs Sumire cut out.

"**Thanks Ruka"** Mikan said as Ruka handed her decorations..

Sumire was cutting some designs from cardboards and giving them also to Mikan.

She and some of the Natsume-Ruka fan club were making cute stencils of the Academy's logo, A star with an A inside.

Natsume was supposed to be blowing some balloons. Instead, he just sat in one corner and kept reading his manga.

The other students were placing chairs and tables in every corner of the hall. The center was vacated so that it served as the dance hall.

Others were carrying boxes full of other decorations. Everyone was busy helping around except Natsume.

Mikan saw him reading but was too busy to ask him to help. She knew he wouldn't budge so she just let him be.

Natsume left early and continued reading his manga while resting on top of a branch of the Sakura Tree in the school grounds.

"**Hey, we're going back to our dorms. We're going to get some rest." **Said some of the students.

"**Oh, okay then" **Mikan answered back.

It was getting dark and everyone left to retire to his or her dorm after a day full of tiring hard work.

Anna and Nanoko were already done with the chemicals and cookies. They left together with Yome and Yuu.

"**Mikan, we're going back to our dorms also. We'll help decorate tomorrow morning" **Yuu said.

"**Sure." **Mikan said.** "Goodbye!"**

"**Goodbye**!" they said in unison.

Sumire also got tired and decided to go to her dorm with her best friends.

Ruka let his animal friends go back to the woods to rest.

He and Hotaru were about to leave when they noticed Mikan still making decorations.

"**Mikan lets finish decorating first thing in the morning. It's getting late. We should go and get some rest**" Hotaru said.

"**It's okay Hotaru" **Mikan started

"**I'll just finish decorating hall."**

"**You and Ruka should go ahead." **Said Mikan.

"**Don't you feel tired Mikan?" **asked Ruka who showed concern in his tone.

"**You've been working all day"**

"**I'm fine Ruka-pyon"** Mikan answered back.

"**I'll catch up with you later"** smiled Mikan.

"**Are you sure about this Mikan?"** Hotaru asked

"**I am" **assured Mikan.

""**I'll catch up with you later"** smiled Mikan.

"**If you say so. Goodbye then**" Hotaru said as she left the hall.

"**Bye Mikan" **waved Ruka to Mikan.

**"Bye Ruka-pyon! Bye Hotaru!"** Mikan waved back. 


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

_**At the Central Hall..

* * *

**_

When Mikan woke up, she noticed that it was already nighttime. She was lying on the floor. She realized that she had fallen asleep while decorating.

"**What time is it?"** said Mikan to herself

**"I must have dosed off"**

"**Mikan you dummy!"** she mumbled.

She knew she lost a lot of time. So she decided to work as fast as she could. She wanted to finish the hall so everyone wouldn't half to work tomorrow and will have more time to prepare.

She didn't have any flashlights with her so she was forced to work in the dark.

She climbed on a ladder and was holding a streamer on one hand.

"**A little more"** she said silently.

Since Mikan was short, she had trouble attaching the streamer to a high surface.

_**Meanwhile..**_

Natsume fell asleep on the Sakura Tree. He noticed that it was already dark so he decided to go back to his dorm.

But as soon as he was about to go to, he noticed movement in the Central Hall.

Out of curiosity, he decided to check it out.

When he got there, he saw someone on a ladder. He immediately knew it was Mikan since she was the only girl who wore her hair in pigtails.

"**You shouldn't be on top of a ladder wearing polka dot panties you know**" Natsume said out loud.

**"Huh?"** Mikan said.

Mikan was startled to hear someone's voice. She was taken off guard.

She lost her balance and fell to the ground.

"**Aaahhh!"** Mikan screamed as she closed her eyes.

Natsume saw her fall and came to her aid.

"**Don't worry"** he said as he ran towards Mikan.

"**I got yo—!!"** Natsume was cut off. As soon as he caught Mikan, both of them fell to the ground.

Mikan didn't hit the ground. Natsume saved her.

_What just happened? Who saved me?_

When Mikan opened her eyes, she was stunned to see that her lips were touching Natsume's.

Natsume opened his and saw the exact same thing; His lips were touching Mikan's.

Both of them were too stunned and shock to move. They both were looking into each other's eyes.

Then Mikan pulled away from Natsume.

"**Natsume, I'm sorry"** Mikan apologized.

"**No, I should be apologizing to you. I startled** **you**" Natsume said back.

Both of them were blushing.

"**Thanks. For saving me."** Mikan managed to say.

"**Huh? Oh, it was my fault to begin with**."

**"Why are you still here any way?"** asked Natsume

"**I'm trying to finish decorating the Hall so that everyone will have lots of time to prepare for tomorrow**." Mikan answered.

"**But it's late already. Aren't you sleepy**? Natsume asked.

"**I am. But, I have to finish these balloons. After that, I'm off to bed**" She said back.

Natsume felt guilty. He was supposed to do the balloons. Because of him, Mikan has to work 'till dawn.

Natsume used his alice to produce some fire. His alice served as light.

"**You shouldn't be working in the dark**." Natsume began.

"**Where are the balloons?" **

"**Why?" **Mikan asked.

"**I'm going to help you."** Natsume answered.

"**Thanks"** smile Mikan as she handed Natsume some inflated balloons.

Both of them were working silently. Mikan was sitting back to back with Natsume.

It was late in the evening when Natsume had finished blowing his share of inflated balloons.

"**One more**" Mikan said as she yawned. **"Then we're off to bed"**

Then Natsume felt someone lean on his back.

He turned slightly around and saw Mikan sleeping soundly still holding on to the last inflated balloon.

_Mikan.. _

He didn't seem to mind Mikan leaning on his back. For some reason, it felt good.

He took the balloon from Mikan's hand and blew air into it.

Then he carried Mikan on his arms (in a newly wed position) and went straight to her dorm.

Natsume laid Mikan on her bed. He then grabbed a blanket and covered her body with it.

As he about to leave he heard Mikan mumbling under her breath

**"Thank you..Natsume"**

Natsume closed the door. A tiny smile crept on his face as he left.

_**Goodnight Mikan.. Sweet dreams**_


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

CHAPTER 4**

* * *

_**The Next Day..

* * *

**_

Everyone in Class B woke up early to finish decorating. When they got to the Hall, they were surprised. The Hall was already finished decorating. It was so beautiful.

Eight dancing ginger bread men were placed on each table dancing in circles. At the middle of each table was a vase filled with fresh colorful flowers.

Balloons of every shape and color filled half of the Hall. It was so pretty to look at. The streamers and other decorations were already hanged on the ceiling of the Hall.

Hotaru knew Mikan had stayed up all night just to finish all these.

Hotaru mumbled to herself

"**You did it Mikan. You did it!"**

Ruka and Natsume arrived together after a few minutes.

Ruka saw the hall. It was breathe-taking.

"**Did Mikan do all this by herself?" **Ruka asked.

"**I think so. Yeah" **answered Hotaru.

"**Have you seen her? She's still not here."** Added Hotaru.

"**She's probably still sleeping." **Natsume said.

"**Natsume's right." **Ruka said.

"**Mikan must be tired from all the work she did last night."**

"**I guess so"** Hotaru said.

* * *

_**Back at Mikan's Room..

* * *

**_

"**What time is it?**" Mikan yawned as she woke up.

She looked at her alarm clock and was shocked to see that it was already 8:30 in the morning.

"**What? I must've overslept!"** She said out loud.

She quickly took a bath, got dressed, and went to the hall as fast as her feet could take her.

_Everyone's going to kill me! _

_Hotaru's probably mad at me by now for being late.._

_I've got to hurry.._

When Mikan reached the hall, She was surprised to see everyone waiting for her.

"**I'm so sorry" **Mikan apologized as she bowed her head.

"**I overslept. I'm really sorry"**

"**Stop apologizing Mikan!"** Yuu said as he went to Mikan.

"**Look at this hall. It's beautiful. You did a pretty good job!"** congratulated Yuu.

"**Did you do this all by yourself Mikan?** Nanoko and Anna asked eagerly.

"**Huh? N-nna----** " Mikan started. She glanced at Natsume who was also looking at her.

Somehow she knew Natsume didn't want everyone to know he helped her.

"**Kinda" **smiled Mikan.

Nanoko and Anna then hugged her.

"**Thanks Mikan! Now we have more time to prepare for tonight**!"They said in chorus.

Mikan just smiled at them. She then went looking for Hotaru.

A familiar voice caught her attention.

"**You shouldn't have stayed up all night." **

Mikan turned around and saw Hotaru.

"**Now, you have panda eyes**" Hotaru added. 

"**I do?!" **gasped Mikan.

Then her tummy started to grumble.

"**Ooops!"** Mikan said turning red.

"**You didn't have breakfast, did you? **Hotaru asked.

"**I was in a hurry. I didn't have time to eat"** explained Mikan.

"**You dummy. You're going to get sick that way." **Hotaru said.

"**Come on then. I'll take you to the cafeteria."**

"**Really Hotaru?" **Gasped Mikan

"**Now that the hall's finished, I guess we should prepare for the party now."** Hotaru said.

And together they left the hall and went straight to the cafeteria.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

_**At Hotaru's Dorm.. Later that night

* * *

**_

Mikan was sitting in front of the dresser.

Hotaru was brushing her hair since Mikan didn't know how to fix her hair aside from doing it in pigtails.

Hotaru was already wearing her gown. It was a dark blue spaghetti-strapped gown, which complemented her violet eyes.

"**Wow! Hotaru you look so beautiful in that gown"** gasped Mikan. She then frowned a little.

"**What's wrong Mikan?"** Hotaru asked.

"**You look worried."**

"**Huh? Oh, It's just that I still don't have anything to wear tonight." **Mikan explained.

**"I was so caught up with the whole decorating stuff that I forgot to buy a dress"**

Hotaru stopped brushing Mikan's hair and walked to her closet. She pulled out a baby pink spaghetti-strapped gown.

"**Here" **Hotaru said as she handed Mikan the gown.

"**I knew you didn't have anything to wear. So I bought this along with my gown." **Hotaru explained.

"**Hotaru!!" **cried Mikan as she hugged her tightly.

"**Thank you!!" **Mikan added.

Then someone knocked on the door.

"**Hotaru, it's me Yuu"**

"**Can I come in?" **Yuu said.

"**Sure"** Hotaru said.

Yuu came in Hotaru's room wearing a cute tux.

"**Wow! You look so handsome Yuu!"** Mikan exclaimed.

"**Oh, thank you Mikan**" said Yuu slightly blushing.

"**Narumi-sensei wants us to see him Hotaru at the faculty room now**" he explained.

"**Okay then. I'm coming."**

"**Get dressed and go to the hall Mikan. I'll catch up with you later." **Hotaru said as she left the room.

"**Oh wait. Yuu can you use your alice to make the ceiling look like the sky with dozens of stars?"** Mikan asked.

"**Oh, sure Mikan**" Yuu agreed as he left with Hotaru.

Mikan looked at the mirror.

_Oh no! What am I going to do with my hair? _

_And I don't know how to put make-up on too!

* * *

_

_**Back at the Hall..

* * *

**_

The Central Hall was now crowded with students of all year levels and most of the faculty teachers.

Many of them were impressed by the decorations especially the ceiling which showed stars and a big round moon.

Each person was wearing a cute gown and tux. Some students were now dancing at the center. The party was now beginning.

Nanoko and Anna were wearing the same gown with different colors. They both looked cute.

Sumire wore a red spaghetti-strapped gown that also looked good on her.

Ruka and Natsume were being crowded with girls of all year level.

They both looked cute and handsome.

Ruka saw Hotaru headed their way. Somehow he couldn't help but turn pink.

_Hotaru. _

_.you're so beautiful.._

_Wait a minute what am I thinking?_

_She's just my friend.._

"**Hey Ruka"** Hotaru called out.

"**Have you seen Mikan around?"** She asked.

But Ruka was lost for words. He couldn't say anything. Natsume noticed this and smirked a little.

"**We haven't seen polka dots around since this morning"** Natsume answered instead.

"**That's odd"** Hotaru said to herself as she left.

"**She was getting dressed in my room. It's been almost an hour now."**

Natsume was starting to get this weird feeling.

_Something's not right. _

_But what?

* * *

_

_**Back in Hotaru's Room..

* * *

**_

Mikan was at last ready to go. She let her hair loose and didn't bother to tie it.

She put a little lip-gloss on her lips and some perfume.

"**Oh well. This will have to do"** She said to herself.

"**I better go now. I'm late!" **She said as she checked the clock.

Mikan was now frantically running fast towards the hall.

She took a left turn and bumped to a deliveryman.

She fell to the ground with a loud _**THUD!**_

"**I'm so sorry!" **she managed to say out loud.

As she looked up, she saw a very familiar face.

_Reo? Is that you?_


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

CHAPTER 6**

* * *

"**Reo?" **Mikan said with a surprised look on her face.

"**Why are you here?**

The person Mikan bumped turned out to be none other than Reo who is part of the Anti-Alice Organization.

"**Oh Mikan!"** Reo greeted. "**Just the person I wanted to see"**

"**You look so cute in your gown" **he grinned as he adjusted his control device.

"**Why don't you come with me?" **Reo ordered.

"**No!" **Mikan said out loud

"**Oh well**. **Might as well take you by force." **Shrugged Reo.

Then Mikan felt a blow on her head. She immediately collapsed to the ground.

_What happened?_

_My body feels weak.._

"**I'm really sorry to do this to you Mikan" **apologized Reo.

One of his accomplice then teleported out of nowhere.

"**Take her to the car while I get Natsume" **Reo ordered.

* * *

_**Back at the Hall..

* * *

**_

_Why are you still not here Polka dots?_ Thought Natsume to himself.

"**Ruka, I'm going to go out for a while. I'll be back." **He said.

He was making his way to the Sakura Tree. Natsume never liked parties anyway.

But something caught his eye. He saw Mikan being carried away by a stranger in a black suit and beside was Reo.

"**MIKAN!" **Natsume called out

_Natsume?_

_Is that you?_

_Help me.._

Mikan was too weak to lift her head. She was helpless.

Mikan then hit the ground again.

This time, it was because Natsume threw a fireball at her direction that hit the person carrying her. He was knocked out cold.

Reo saw Natsume and said "**Natsume, you came."**

"**Now I won't have to go to the hall." **He smiled.

**"Come with me**" Reo ordered as he adjusted his control device again. 

Natsume knew he was going to be controlled by Reo. He closed his eyes. Knowing his body will be forced to follow Reo.

_What's happening?_

_Why isn't my body moving?_

_Why am I not following Roe's orders? _

Reo also noticed this and was surprised.

"**Why aren't you moving?"** Reo said.

Then both he and Natsume looked at Mikan.

"**Natsume! Run! I can't nullify his powers any longer!" **Mikan yelled out and then she passed out.

"**So that's why!?" **smiled Reo.

"**I have to say Mikan, You're starting to master your powers now. That's good news!"**

Natsume slowly made his way towards Mikan. He ignored what Mikan said to him.

_What do you mean run?_

_I'm not going to leave you Mikan!_

As soon as Natsume reached Mikan another one of Reo's accomplices teleported out of nowhere.

Natsume was hit I the back and fell to the ground immediately. His body also felt weak.

He tightly held Mikan's hands.

_What happened?_

"**Perfect timing"** Reo said.

**"Now let's go before anyone see----"**

Reo felt someone whip him in the back. He fell to the ground and saw that it was Narumi-sensei holding a bean whip. Misaki and Serina-sensei were also with him.

"**Let the students go Reo!**" Yelled Narumi-sensei.

**"You never give up do you Narumi**? Said Reo as he stood up.

**"Don't you think it's a little unfair?" Two against three**?"

"**Give me the kids**!" yelled Narumi-sensei again.

"**You know I don't want to fight you Narumi"**

"**Oh well. Better come back next time**" Reo said as he and two of his accomplice teleported out.

"**Have fun at the party!"**

Misaki was about to run after Reo when Narumi stopped him.

"**Let Him go"**

"**Mikan, Natsume, are you both alright**?" asked Serina-sensei.

"**We better take them to the hospital."** Said Misaki as he carried Natsume.

**"Let's go**" ordered Narumi as he also carried Mikan.

Natsume's hand slipped from Mikan as he fell unconscious.

* * *

_**At the Hospital..

* * *

**_

**"Hotaru!"** Mikan cried out as she was sitting on her bed.

**"You dummy! You made had me worried"** Hotaru said as she visited Mikan.

**"Why are you still wearing your gown?"** she asked.

"I** wanted to go to the party but they wouldn't let me."** Mikan explained.

**"I think it's best if you rest a while**." Hotaru said.

**"I guess so**." Sighed Mikan.

"**Wait a minute. It's almost the last dance! You better go now**" Mikan said out loud.

**"Are you sure? **Hotaru asked.

**"I don't want you missing out the fun too**!" answered Mikan.

"**Now go**.." Smiled Mikan as Hotaru left.

**"And promise me you'll dance with Ruka!!"** she called out.

**"I know you LIKE him!"**

Hotaru pulled out her BAKA-gun and aimed it at Mikan.

"**You're supposed to be resting remember" she** said as Mikan fell tback o her bed.

**"Take care Mikan**" Hotaru said as she turned off the lights for Mikan to get some sleep.

* * *

_**At Natsume's room..

* * *

**_

"**Are you feeling better now Natsume?"** Ruka asked.

"**I am"** Natsume answered back. He too was still wearing his tux.

"**You better go back to the party Ruka. Don't' worry about me. I'm fine**"

"**You're going to be late for the last dance if you plan to dance with Imai"**

Smirked Natsume.

Ruka turned pink and said goodbye.

**"Take care Natsume**" grinned Ruka as he left.

Hotaru came out of Mikan's room the same time Ruka came out from Natsume's.

"**We better get going**" Ruka said.

**"I guess so. Let's go then**" Hotaru said.

Ruka and Hotaru were silent as they walked side by side out of the hospital.

Then both their hands stretch the same time and they held hands all the way to the hall.

Although none of them spoke, tiny smiles were painted on their faces.

* * *

**_At the Central Hall..

* * *

Ruka and Hotaru were dancing together with the other students._**

"**I guess this means you're going to stop blackmailing me now, right?"**

Ruka asked as he smiled.

"**Nope"** Replied Hotaru and they both laughed at each other.

* * *

_**Back at Mikan's room..

* * *

**_

Mikan pretneded to sleep. She sighed deeply.

_So much for trying to look good for the dance.._

Then the door opened and in came Natsume.

**"Oh Natsume how are you?"** Mikan asked a bit surprised.

"**I'm feeling better now. You?"** He said back.

"**Same here**" she smiled.

"**Mikan.."**

**"I uhmm"**

**"I.."**

"May I have this dance**?"** Natsume managed to speak.

Mikan was surprised at what she's heard. She smiled and stepped out of her bed.

"**You may** **Natsume**" she said as gave a little bow.

Natsume smiled back and took Mikan's hands.

Mikan rested her head on his shoulders as Natsume rested his head on hers.

They danced to the same music that can be heard from the hall.

"**You look beautiful by the way**" Natsume whispered to her.

**"You don't look bad yourself**" Mikan said back and they both smiled.

The room was dark. The only light in her room was coming from the bright round moon.

Together with the other students in the hall, Mikan and Natsume danced the night away..

_I'm never going to forget this night.._

_So will I.._


End file.
